


Midnight Snacks and Lap Naps

by jengyangult



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blankets, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Cliche, Comfort Food, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Dorms, Eating, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jay is Whipped, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Mentioned Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Mentioned Sim Jaeyun (ENHYPEN), Movie Night, One Shot, Ramen, Ratatouille (2007) References, Sleep, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, jay lowkey a scaredy a cat, jaywon, jaywon real, jungwon is a little blunt, netflix, very cliche im sorry, wrote this out of boredom haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengyangult/pseuds/jengyangult
Summary: Jay goes home after long hours of practicing alone to a cup of noodles and a sleeping boy on his lap
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Midnight Snacks and Lap Naps

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D I wrote this with the pictures of Jungwon sleeping on Jay's lap in mind,, this fic is nothing special it's just pure fluff i really wanted to write something for jaywon again (i cant really find the right words to continue my cupid fic but ill try in the future) so have this short jaywon drabble for a late valentines gift maybe ^^

It was a cold winter evening when Jay got back to the dorms. He recently came back from the dance studio after he decided he wanted to stay back and practice one move he couldn’t get quite right yet. All the other members had already gone home hours prior when he arrived at the dorm. He checked his most prized possession, the watch his father gave him. The clock hands showed that it was already half past 1AM in the morning. 

Jay then entered the password on their door, _1130, their debut date_ , before taking off his shoes then finding something to eat in their fridge but then found nothing to his liking. He then checked the kitchen cabinets to see only one pack of ramen left. _“Sorry Jake and Heeseung hyung, I might just have to take your last pack of ramen.”_ He thought to himself. He flipped over the ramen packet to see the words _Curry Ramen._ “Ah, Jungwon’s favorite” Jay muttered as he began opening the packet taking out all it’s contents.

Jay tried his best to not make any sound while making his midnight snack while he assumed everyone was already asleep in the room. He tiptoed as quietly as he could to the living room setting his bowl of ramen on the small table before getting his airpods and a new laptop he got for Christmas to watch a movie. A big blanket was beside Jay but he didn’t give much thought to it thinking one of the members must’ve left it there. Jay then took a big mouthful of the curry noodles while staring into the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode on his MacBook when suddenly he felt a sudden weight on his thigh. 

Jay’s eyes went wide. Mind going off to places like: 

_“Is our dorm haunted???”  
“It’s literally midnight and all the lights are out, this isn’t helping”  
“I don’t wanna die yet please, I just wanted to watch and eat something after practice. Dear ghost, please spare me.”_

Jay decided to shake those thoughts off thinking to himself that he was just being overdramatic and it’s just all in his imagination. His eyes still shut close as he turned his head to look down on the weight on his lap. Jay looked down to see that the blanket had magically placed itself on one of his thighs. He carefully pinched one corner of the blanket and lifted it up to see that Yang Jungwon had actually been under the big soft blanket the entire time. 

Jay immediately felt slight guilt thinking that his favorite dongsaeng was a ghost. Jungwon lay peacefully on Jay’s lap as he moves ever so slowly in his sleep. Jay set down his noodle bowl before admiring Jungwon’s face on his lap. His pretty eyelashes almost touch the skin below it, his fluffy hair being one of Jay’s most favorite things to touch, his slightly rosy cheeks from the cool air from the AC above them, if Jay could describe Jungwon in one word, it would be _“perfect”._

Jay had always found Jungwon to be the one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. _No scratch that, **he was the most beautiful.**_ Ever since he had met the younger at the BigHit training center when Jungwon asked him for some taxi money to get home, he always found himself staring at the younger in awe or looking for him whenever he was not around. After that incident the two became close along with Heeseung and Sunghoon. Jay was more than thankful that he got to debut with all his friends and most importantly, Jungwon. 

Jungwon stirred in his sleep before moving his head to find a more comfortable position on Jay’s slap. Jay pulled out his phone admiring his lockscreen (Jungwon sleeping on his lap a few weeks prior in the Bighit Lounge) for a few seconds before snapping a picture of the sleeping boy. 

The younger then began to rub his eyes as he sat up confused on why he was on his hyung’s lap. “Oh Jay-hyung, you’re home already?” Jay took out his airpods before smiling as he ruffled the younger’s black hair. “Yeah, about 30 minutes ago.” Jay picked up his bowl of ramen again, drinking the flavourful broth. “Hyuuuung, that’s my favorite ramen. Why are you eating it without me?” Jungwon lips formed a pout as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Cute.” Jay muttered under his breath before letting out a chuckle. “I’ve barely eaten it, let’s share the ramen, yeah?” Jay offered the younger with a smile. “Hmph, okay. But you’re still gonna buy me more alright?” Jungwon then grabs a pair of chopsticks as he takes some noodles and puts it in his mouth. 

➽───────────────❥

Jungwon had finished more than half the ramen.

Jay ended up giving Jungwon almost all his share of the ramen when he saw how the younger's eyes would light up and his nose would scrunch in satisfaction as he ate the Curry Ramen. How could he say no whenever Jungwon asked him if he could have a little more? Jungwon took a big slurp of the last of the noodles when his eyes widened in shock.  
“Ah! I’m so sorry Jay-hyung, this was supposed to be your midnight snack after practicing, I’m so sorry.” Jungwon hung his head low, staring into the empty bowl on his lap. Jay lets out a chuckle ruffling the younger’s hair again. “It’s okay, I know how much you like that ramen.” 

Jungwon smiled as he sat himself on his hyung’s lap.

Jay was shocked at the sudden action but tried to compose himself as Jungwon then began looking onto the laptop screen. “What ya watching? Can I watch it too? That ramen made me really full.” The big bold letters of the Brooklyn Nine-Nine screen flashed onto the Netflix homescreen as Jungwon began reading the synopsis of the TV Show. “Ah I don’t wanna watch this one, can we watch Ratatouille please?” Jay couldn’t say no. “Ofcourse, wonie.” Jungwon smiled, his deep dimples showing evidently on his face. Jay tried not to just go in and poke at those dimples and focused himself on finding the movie on Netflix.

The movie then started as Jungwon wrapped the big fluffy blanket on the both of them as he leaned his head on Jay’s shoulder. In the scene where Remy first entered Gusteau’s restaurant, Jungwon began to drift off to sleep. Soft whispers of air coming out from his mouth. After a few minutes, Jungwon’s head began to move from Jay’s shoulders to his lap once again. 

Jay cooed at how adorable the younger looked while he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and all he wanted to do was to protect him from this world. He fished out his phone from his pocket again and snapped another picture of the sleeping boy. 

Jay exited from the movie, shut down his laptop, and kissed the younger’s forehead, whispering “Sleep tight my love, I can’t wait till I get to call you my boyfriend.” Jay then fell into a deep slumber on the couch with Jungwon on his lap.

You might think that this may not be the most comfortable situation to sleep in but for Jay and Jungwon, anywhere they may be, _they always found comfort in each other._

➽───────────────❥

Jay woke up to the sound of a loud blow dryer filling his ears. He put on his glasses before eyeing the clock which read out 7:15 am. _“Who the hell is awake at this ungodly hour? It’s our day-off, why are they up so early?”_ Jay thinks to himself as he walks to the kitchen to drink his morning dose of Coca Cola. What Jay didn’t notice was the bathroom door open and the person inside it drying his hair. 

“Good morning, my boyfriend.”

Jay spit it out the sugary drink out of his mouth, mind not processing that someone just said that. He looks up to see Yang Jungwon in a black oversized shirt and blue ripped jeans drying his black locks. 

“What did you just say?” Jay asks with his eyes looking like it's about to pop out of its sockets. “You really thought I went to sleep right away last night? Come on hyung, It’s Ratatouille, how could I miss it?” 

What Jay didn’t know was that Jungwon was actually never asleep as he kissed his forehead and whispered those words into his ear.

“Also, get ready. We’re going on a date today!” Jungwon turns off the blow dryer and skips towards the bed room.

“Oh, and by the way we’re boyfriends, now alright?” Jungwon whispers into Jay’s ear before going inside to the bedroom.

It takes Jay at least a minute to process everything that just happened. Not believing that THE Yang Jungwon just made him boyfriend, the boy he had been pining for in the last 3 years. He never expected anything like this to happen. But what can we say, love is truly full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second time ive included rataouille in my fics im sorry i cant rlly help WHEN ITS ONE OF THE BEST FILMS TO EVER EXIST its even canon that jungwon likes it ,, so yeah anyway i hope you enjoyed !! Kudos and comments are well appreciated <3


End file.
